


Always Abandoned

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Anger, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Glowering, the Sewer King focused on a deceased pet alligator.





	Always Abandoned

I never created Batman TAS.

Glowering, the Sewer King focused on a deceased pet alligator after he was abandoned.

THE END


End file.
